<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Organza Ametista by fernandesjulia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013549">Organza Ametista</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia'>fernandesjulia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cetim Esmeralda (Snacissa) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, Angst, Dinner, Drama, F/M, Jantar, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Divorce, Post-War, Romance, Sexo, Snacisa, Snacissa, pos guerra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Certamente Narcisa não esperava que Snape fugiria de si novamente, muito menos esperava que quando o visse de novo ele estaria sobre uma maca no St. Mungus. Contrariando todas as expectativas, Severo Snape sobrevivera ao ataque de Nagini, e ele conhecia muito bem os olhos cinzas que o fitavam quando acordou.</p>
<p>Com o fim da guerra, o ex espião se via livre dos deveres que o afligiram por tantos anos, mas não sentia total liberdade quando os sentimentos provocados por Narcisa ainda latejam dentro de si. O momento decisivo viera através de uma carta. Ela o convidava para um jantar, e ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava nervoso para reencontrar Narcisa Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severo Snape/Narcisa Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cetim Esmeralda (Snacissa) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Organza Ametista</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Snape não poupara Narcisa de nenhum detalhe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lagosta preparada por ele estava deliciosa – e Narcisa se perguntou se haveria algo que Severo Snape não sabia fazer –, mas o clima durante o almoço não foi nem de longe tão agradável quanto durante o sexo matinal. Isso se deu porque Snape manteve sua palavra – como sempre fazia – de verdadeiramente mostrar o homem por trás da casca, e a verdade que o rondava era sombria e impossibilitava qualquer chance de uma conversa amena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contou sobre seus pais, sobre Lilian, a profecia, o apelo desesperado a Dumbledore e seu papel como espião. Se dissesse que estava surpresa, Narcisa estaria mentindo. Como ela mesma falara naquela manhã, já duvidava há algum tempo de que a lealdade de Severo estivesse com a Ordem da Fênix e isso, sem dúvidas, deixou seu coração aliviado. Entretanto, era inevitável que diversas perguntas e medos surgissem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E se o Lorde das Trevas descobrisse a farsa de quem ele pensava ser o seu servo mais leal? E se Voldemort vencesse, Snape manteria seu disfarce para seguir ileso? Se Voldemort perdesse, conseguiria provar sua inocência? Ele, ao menos, sairia vivo daquela guerra? Teria sido ela, Narcisa, apenas um curativo sobre a ferida que Lilian Potter provocara em Severo Snape?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquele almoço se encerrou mergulhado em um silêncio angustiante, muito distante da barulheira de gemidos e gritos de prazer de outrora. Severo, mais uma vez, retirou a louça da mesa para lavá-la, permitindo que Narcisa pudesse absorver tudo que ouvira. Ela ainda estava sentada, segurando-se à taça de vinho, quando ele vestiu a capa e se despediu. Sem beijo, sem abraço, mais uma rodada de sexo ou, pelo menos, um olhar mais atencioso. Talvez tenha se arrependido de se abrir a alguém, ela pensou depois que ele trancou a porta e aparatou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não pôde saber se realmente era arrependimento ou alguma vertente de medo, pois não voltou a ver Snape. A ausência, até mesmo nos dias em que ele estaria habituado a visitá-la, fora justificada em um pequeno bilhete, que dizia estar extremamente atribulado com as pendências da escola e do próprio Lorde das Trevas. O último aviso que recebeu foi mais um breve comunicado, no início de maio, que contava em linhas simples que o garoto Potter fora visto em Hogsmead. Nada mais precisava ser explicado para que Narcisa entendesse que a guerra teria fim naquela mesma noite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Ordem da Fênix, após saber das memórias que Snape dera a Harry Potter, encontrou Narcisa em Wicklow e ela foi levada como protegida de volta para a Inglaterra. Estava sendo levada até o Largo Grimmauld quando se virou para um Weasley e perguntou sobre Snape. O rapaz e Potter apenas trocaram um breve olhar entre eles.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ele abriu as pálpebras lentamente, pois parecia cansado demais até para isso. Precisou voltar a fechá-las quando a luz muito clara do recinto invadiu com brutalidade as suas íris. Respirou fundo, sentindo uma espécie de ardência na garganta e uma dor incômoda no pescoço. Apertou os olhos com força e antes de abri-los novamente, uma mão segurou a sua. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando abriu os olhos – com sucesso dessa vez –, ele esperava encontrar as portas do Inferno, ou Dumbledore o aguardando para seguirem juntos para qualquer lugar longe do mundo terreno, mas foram os olhos acinzentados de Narcisa que viu e era a mão dela que segurava a sua.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu não morri?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, Severo — ela sorriu. — Harry Potter derrotou o Lorde das Trevas. Você está vivo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snape soltou a mão de Narcisa – talvez com mais grosseria do que pretendia – e levou os próprios dedos até à dor no pescoço. Encontrou um curativo e franziu o cenho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas... — a ardência em sua garganta fazia sua voz sair muito rouca — e o veneno?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Parece que a Granger prestou os primeiros socorros e isso foi crucial para que sobrevivesse. — Afastou-se minimamente da maca. No seu rosto, estava estampada a mágoa por ter perdido o toque da mão dele. — Precisou ficar em coma induzido por alguns dias. Esse incômodo na sua garganta é por causa da sonda que precisou usar para se alimentar. Mas você melhorou rapidamente, surpreendeu a todo mundo. Eles tiraram a sedação e o trouxeram para o quarto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele a escutou com total atenção; a mão ainda pressionada contra o curativo, talvez incrédulo demais que tivesse sobrevivido. Talvez ele quisesse lhe perguntar mais alguma coisa ou dizer e explicar algo, mas qualquer onda de emoção que tomara Narcisa quando viu Snape acordar já havia se esvaído, e o ressentimento por mais um sumiço dele após estarem juntos, somado ao brusco afastamento de sua mão, fez com que ela desejasse sair dali o mais rápido possível.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Preciso chamar o medibruxo que está responsável por você. Ele disse que precisaria realizar alguns exames quando acordasse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, assim, Narcisa saiu do quarto, deixando Snape ainda com a mão sobre o amontoado de gases e esparadrapos em seu pescoço, e com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, fazendo com que se sentisse só e órfão dos olhos acinzentados.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Levou duas semanas até que tivesse alta. Não vira mais Narcisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nesse meio-tempo, recebeu a visita de algumas pessoas, como McGonagall, Potter e, até mesmo, Kingsley, que se tornara o novo Ministro da Magia. Minerva o atormentou com um sorriso e carinho que não pensava merecer, enquanto Potter o torturou com pedidos incontáveis de desculpas e perguntas sobre sua mãe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pro inferno, Lilian Evans!</span>
  </em>
  <span> A ruiva deixara de ser seu motivo há muitos anos e ela era a última coisa da qual queria falar. Na verdade, frequentemente sua língua o traía para perguntar sobre Narcisa. A resposta era sempre a mesma: que ela estava em casa com o filho aguardando o julgamento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inclusive, o motivo da visita de Kingsley tinha a ver com isso. O novo ministro precisou explicar a Snape que por mais que Harry Potter tivesse quase se arrastado aos seus pés e implorado, ele não poderia – mesmo que quisesse – livrar o homem do julgamento. O máximo que pudera fazer por ele era o mesmo que fizera por Narcisa e Draco: permitir que aguardassem o processo em liberdade. E foi assim que Severo Snape se viu de volta à Rua da Fiação, em Cokeworth. O Ministério lhe garantiu máxima segurança domiciliar devido aos comensais fugitivos, pois Snape já era um traidor de renome entre eles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No auge de seu tédio e preso dentro de casa, Snape teve muito tempo para pensar em diversas coisas. Como sempre acreditou que sairia morto da guerra, ele se via agora sem a menor perspectiva de futuro. Não achava que poderia voltar à Hogwarts, e não seria por falta de convite, mas, simplesmente, não conseguiria pôr seus pés no castelo novamente. A escola fora seu lar por muitos anos, porém, acumulou incontáveis sofrimentos acometidos a ele e por ele. Não suportaria viver novamente dentro da fortaleza de pedras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Além disso, ele lembrou, ainda havia a possibilidade de ser sentenciado à Azkaban. Talvez alguns anos, talvez a vida inteira. Em outros tempos, ele não se martirizaria por isso, mas em outros tempos não havia Narcisa. A mulher, sim, impedia com que se conformasse com a ideia de passar o resto de seus dias aprisionado. Lembrou-se, então, do olhar ferido em seus olhos de piritas no St. Mungus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naquele dia, meses atrás, quando decidiu contar a ela toda a verdade, sentiu-se exposto e frágil. Não, não se arrependia de ter sido honesto com ela. De todas as pessoas do mundo, Narcisa era quem mais merecia a sua verdade. Contudo, nada o preparara para a sensação estranhíssima de exposição que o afligiu perante as íris cinzas cravadas nele. Era quase como se ele tivesse se tornado translúcido, como um tecido de voil, e Narcisa pudesse ver todo ele, desde seus ossos e órgãos até seus sentimentos mais ocultos, inclusive aqueles sobre ela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabia que seria perigoso ajudar Narcisa a fugir. O próprio Dumbledore – ou seu quadro, na verdade – aconselhou que não o fizesse. Mas era Narcisa. Era a mulher que tinha em alta estima, talvez era o mais próximo que tinha de uma colega. Não podia simplesmente dizer “não” a ela, principalmente quando sabia o quanto ela definhava dia após dia naquela mansão, naquele casamento. Ele temia que o descobrissem, que a própria Narcisa o denunciasse ao Lorde das Trevas, porém, nunca achou que o perigo que corria era, na verdade, se ver perdido entre os cabelos bicolores e os olhos acinzentados como tempestade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>À princípio, ele a visitava sempre que podia em Wicklow. Almoçavam, às vezes tomavam o chá da tarde juntos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Como vai Hogwarts?”,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ela perguntava e ele respondia monossilábico: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bem”.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A cada minuto que passava ali, ele desejava cada vez mais não ir embora. Por isso, decidiu visitá-la de quinze em quinze dias. Sim, esse período seria bom. Poderia se certificar de que estava bem e segura, e poderia se proteger de qualquer sentimento que surgia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pelo menos, era o que ele pensava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele foi até lá naquele dia porque queria vê-la. Queria beijá-la famintamente, da mesma maneira que a beijou pela primeira vez em sua casa, e arrastá-la até o quarto para fazê-la gemer o seu nome outra vez. Essa era a verdade, e foi por isso que tentou fugir quando ela questionou a sua visita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ora, era óbvio que ela iria questioná-lo. Ele aparecera do nada, fora do período combinado de visitas, nas primeiras horas da manhã. Por que, em sã consciência, Severo Snape achou, por um momento, que Narcisa não iria colocá-lo contra a parede? Porque ele a subestimou, confessava. Porque pensou que poderia inventar uma desculpa qualquer para oferecer, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada quando seus olhos negros agarraram os cinzas de Narcisa Malfoy. Ou melhor, quando </span>
  <em>
    <span>ela</span>
  </em>
  <span> o agarrou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi embora com uma despedida fria por causa da confusão que sentia dentro de si. Não queria expô-la àquilo. Não queria arrastá-la para sua vida avulsa e melindrosa. Queria poupá-la das tempestades e tsunamis que tendia causar e mantê-la segura. Sendo assim, não voltou mais à casinha na Irlanda. Não poderia fazer isso com ela. Mas, tampouco, poderia ignorá-la.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por isso, decidiu dar um rumo diferente às coisas. Pegou pena, tinteiro, pergaminho e iniciou o que seria um pedido de desculpas. Ao longo de três horas sentado à escrivaninha do quarto, acumulava seis ou sete pergaminhos amassados sobre o chão – cada um deles foi pego com certa brutalidade, feito uma bolinha e jogado com raiva contra a parede. Nada parecia bom o suficiente. Nada parecia perfeitamente equilibrado entre ser atencioso e manter certa distância. Quase mandou as boas maneiras à merda, mas não poderia simplesmente deixar isso para lá. Devia explicações a Narcisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Então, depois de longas horas, conseguiu formular uma carta que o agradou. Amarrou-a à pata da coruja e não ficou para vê-la alçar voo céu afora. A resposta chegou muitos dias depois, e Snape quase pôde imaginar com clareza a incerteza de Narcisa em respondê-lo. Se fechasse os olhos, quase poderia visualizar ela com a carta em suas mãos, já amassada e vincada pelas várias vezes em que a pegou para reler. A resposta tinha um tom passivo-agressivo, e, enquanto lia, podia escutar a voz de Narcisa falando com ele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles continuaram a trocar cartas por algumas semanas. O tom de Narcisa ia se transmutando para a trégua conforme cada carta era enviada, e nem mesmo Snape lhe escrevia mais com indiferença. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Durante aquelas conversas, soube que Narcisa conseguira se divorciar de Lúcio, que ainda estava preso aguardando julgamento. Com o dinheiro que tinha direito, devido à comunhão de bens, ela conseguira comprar uma casa em Whitby, na costa leste de Yorkshire. Tanto ela quanto Draco estavam esperando pelos seus respectivos julgamentos, que aconteceriam em julho. O de Snape estava marcado para meados de agosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, enfim, julho chegou. Narcisa conseguiu se desvencilhar de suas acusações com louvor, sendo inocentada pelo júri popular com unanimidade. O processo de Draco fora um pouco mais complicado, afinal, a Marca Negra estava cravada no antebraço do rapaz – agora quase inexistente, num tom de cinza muito desbotado. Contudo, tudo se saíra bem. Draco fora sentenciado a apenas oito meses de atividades comunitárias. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não conseguiram se falar no período que se estendeu entre os julgamentos de mãe e filho e de Snape. Narcisa – agora, oficialmente, Narcisa Black – esteve ocupada com o fim da mudança e com a resolução de alguns assuntos que o divórcio deixara pendente. Além disso, vinha cogitando a ideia de arrumar um emprego, pois não suportava a ideia de viver o resto de sua vida dependendo do dinheiro de Lúcio, mesmo que também fosse seu por lei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severo, por sua vez, esteve sobrecarregado com as muitas reuniões com seu advogado – que fora atenciosamente contratado por Potter –, decidindo por qual caminho tomar em sua defesa e as provas que usariam a seu favor. E, estando preparado, Snape enfrentou a chegada de agosto com determinação, apesar do nervosismo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talvez fora o julgamento com mais ênfase da imprensa em anos. Muitos ainda estavam divididos entre acreditar na inocência do ex-professor e achar que era apenas uma mentira para fugir da prisão, mas o posicionamento público de Harry Potter e seus amigos a favor de Severo Snape fora crucial para que muitos dessem o benefício da dúvida a ele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foram muitas e longas audiências, o julgamento se estendeu por quase o mês inteiro. As crises de dor de cabeça, fúria e desmotivação foram incontáveis, mas nem por um momento ele pensou em se entregar, em desistir. Jamais poderia fazer isso quando existia Narcisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Kingsley voltou à sala, com a decisão do júri no papel em suas mãos, Snape sentiu suas mãos ficarem trêmulas e algumas gotas de suor brotarem no topo da sua testa. O ar que segurava com tanta força foi solto com alívio e sua mente mal pôde associar que estava livre, ou quase isso, já que sua pena era ficar um ano sem sua varinha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assim que se levantou, seu advogado apertou sua mão, com um sorriso genuinamente feliz por ver seu cliente livre de Azkaban. Virou-se para sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas viu-se momentaneamente paralisado. Achou que Potter o chamava de algum lugar, mas seus olhos estavam presos nos cinzas que, em meio a tantas pessoas, o fitavam com carinho e um sorriso sem igual.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ele vinha pesquisando possíveis ofertas de emprego, mas era difícil cogitar qualquer coisa no mundo bruxo quando estava privado de sua varinha. Recebera um convite para ofertar um curso avançado de Poções para os profissionais dos laboratórios do St. Mungus, mas estava cauteloso quanto a isso. Na verdade, estava cauteloso quanto a tudo, pois se sentia indubitavelmente em desvantagem sem sua varinha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naquele dia de setembro, ele se sentia particularmente mais para baixo do que o habitual. Não lembrava de já ter ficado tanto tempo em Cokeworth depois que se tornara professor. Costumava passar quase a totalidade de seus dias em Hogwarts, portanto, ia até a Rua da Fiação poucas vezes durante o ano, apenas para se certificar de que estava tudo organizado e seguro. Mas não havia mais Hogwarts para ele, e talvez fosse isso que estava o incomodando tanto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era setembro, aliás. Em outros tempos, estaria lecionando naquele mesmo horário. Não, não sentia saudades do magistério, mas sentia saudades de estar em um lugar onde se sentisse acolhido. Era impossível se sentir assim naquela casa. Por isso, ele poderia ser encontrado, naquela manhã, agarrado a um folheto imobiliário – e pensava que aquele apartamento em Liverpool tinha um aluguel que cabia no seu bolso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele tinha, sim, a casinha em Wicklow. Fora uma das únicas coisas que Eileen não perdera depois de ter sido deserdada, pois a casa já estava em seu nome. Entretanto, não poderia se mudar para a Irlanda, e o motivo era o mesmo pelo qual não poderia continuar em Cokeworth: porque tudo que o lembrava a própria mãe doía. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma coruja marrom invadiu sua casa através da janela da cozinha. Ela pousou sobre a bancada e fitava o homem de vestes negras, sentado na poltrona da sala. Pôs o folheto sobre a mesa de centro e caminhou até a ave com certa desconfiança, pois sabia que se tratava da coruja de Narcisa – e ela já não enviava cartas há algum tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era um convite, ele se surpreendeu. Ela o convidava para um singelo jantar em sua nova casa na próxima sexta-feira. De acordo com as próprias palavras escritas por ela, o jantar era um “pedido de agradecimento” por tudo que fizera por ela e por Draco, um convite “em nome da nossa boa amizade”. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amizade</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ele quase riu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rabiscou uma confirmação em um pergaminho e enviou a resposta. Como estava sem a sua varinha, foi combinado que ele viajaria pela Rede de Flu. E assim ele o fez. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quem o esperava na sala era, na verdade, Draco. O rapaz lançou um breve feitiço no ex-professor para livrá-lo da fuligem e se ofereceu para pegar a capa. Para a ocasião, Snape optou por abandonar a costumeira sobrecasaca e trocá-la por um elegante blazer, mas sempre mantendo a paleta sóbria repleta de tons de preto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Como vai? — Perguntou ao garoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco parecia muito melhor do que a última vez que o vira. Sua pele antes pálida agora adquiria um tom mais saudável e seus olhos não pareciam mais tão fundos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Bem, professor. E o senhor?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não sou mais seu professor, garoto. — Sua voz era calma e gentil. — Mas estou bem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snape, então, estendeu uma garrafa de vinho para o rapaz. Achava que era uma grande falta de modos comparecer a um jantar de mãos vazias e, talvez, só agora confessasse que gastara muito mais do que pretendia na bebida. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco assentiu ao pegar a garrafa e pediu que o homem o acompanhasse. Antes de deixarem a sala, o garoto sussurrou para o outro:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Minha mãe está terminando de pôr a mesa. Escute, ela se esforçou muito para esse jantar, então o senhor poderia dizer que a comida está boa, mesmo que seja mentira? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele observou Draco com um arquear de sobrancelha, mas assentiu logo depois. Contudo, isso não fora necessário. A comida estava muito agradável e o vinho – caro – harmonizava quase perfeitamente com a comida. Contudo, muito mais agradável do que a refeição era Narcisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Só então percebeu como o antigo casamento e todas as outras coisas ofuscavam a sua beleza e imponência. Ela estava radiante. Trajava um simples vestido de organza lilás, quase roxa, e seus cabelos estavam soltos sobre os ombros. Pensou consigo que nunca a vira vestida em cores tão claras e como o tom de ametista combinava com seus fios loiros e os olhos cinzas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mesa era pequena, nada comparado àquela coisa quilométrica que ocupava a sala de jantar na Mansão Malfoy. Isso fazia com que Severo e Narcisa, sentados defronte ao outro, estivessem mais próximos do que achariam confortável, levando em conta que Draco também estava presente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas o jantar prosseguiu com fluidez, apesar da quantidade escassa de palavras trocadas. Não era de se esperar algo diferente, aliás, todas as três pessoas ali não eram conhecidas por serem tagarelas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao fim da última garfada e do último gole do vinho, Draco se ergueu pedindo licença, dizendo que iria se recolher em seu quarto. Narcisa não questionou o filho, apenas lhe sorriu e desejou boa noite. Snape, por sua vez, pensou se seria uma boa ideia Draco deixá-los a sós, pois possuía </span>
  <em>
    <span>muitas</span>
  </em>
  <span> lembranças das vezes em que ficou sozinho com Narcisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O garoto deu as costas para os dois adultos. Narcisa levou os pratos e talheres até a cozinha com magia e sorriu para ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Podemos nos poupar da louça dessa vez, não é?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O canto da boca de Snape se curvou para cima e ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela se levantou e o convidou para se juntar a ela na sala de estar, o que foi prontamente aceito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A nova casa de Narcisa era incrivelmente aconchegante. Tinha o tamanho perfeito para abranger uma família de três a quatro pessoas, sem se tornar muito apertada nem muito espaçosa. A grande maioria das paredes estavam pintadas em tons claros e sóbrios, como nude e </span>
  <em>
    <span>off-white</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e ele pôde reconhecer um móvel ou outro que costumava pertencer à mansão. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Aceita uísque? — Ela perguntou ao se dirigir ao bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Obrigado, mas vou continuar no vinho. Como Draco está?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah... — suspirou ao encher mais duas taças de vinho tinto. — Ele está bem. O serviço comunitário é até agradável, pelo que ele me disse. Mas, bem, Lúcio ainda é o pai dele, não é? Ele está um pouco para baixo por causa disso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Como ele reagiu ao divórcio? — Pegou a taça que ela o ofereceu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ficou um pouco surpreso — acenou para que ele se sentasse, e ela fez o mesmo na poltrona defronte —, mas ele entendeu, no fim das contas. Reconheceu que era o melhor a se fazer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E quando é o julgamento do Lúcio?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Acho que em novembro, não tenho certeza. — Bebericou o vinho e olhou para Snape com o queixo levemente abaixado. — As chances dele não são muitas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, não são — concordou. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma quietude aprazível se deitou sobre eles. Continuaram a bebericar o vinho, embora nenhum dos dois atravesse a erguer os olhos para o outro. Snape não esperava que Draco os deixaria tão cedo, por isso não planejara nenhum assunto ou conversa e agora via-se sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, e Severo Snape não era uma pessoa que tinha como feitio se ver sem opções. Mas lá estava ele, mais uma vez sem saber como agir perante Narcisa Malfoy – </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ele se corrigiu mentalmente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Severo — sua voz não era mais alta do que um murmúrio —, fui sincera quando disse que o jantar era um agradecimento. É claro que nada que eu fizer irá suprir o que fez pelo meu filho e por mim, mas é tudo que pude pensar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas... — encorajou-a a continuar. Conhecia-a suficientemente bem para saber que havia mais, muito mais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas — sorriu com certa teimosia, talvez com raiva dele a conhecer tão bem — não foi apenas por isso. Queria conversar com você sobre... Sobre nós.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As piritas chocaram-se com as obsidianas que Severo carregava no lugar das íris, e tanto Snape quanto Narcisa sentiram o ar ficar rarefeito por alguns segundos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nós”</span>
  </em>
  <span> era uma palavra muito forte. Porque, para Narcisa, por longos anos a palavra fora sinônimo de sua pequena família formada por ela, seu – agora ex – marido e seu filho, e, de repente, aquelas três letrinhas tomavam um significado completamente diferente para si. Para Severo nunca existiu “nós”. Na verdade, existiu apenas os nós que o prendiam à promessa feita em nome da memória de Lilian e ao compromisso com o velho Dumbledore. Porém, aqueles laços não o sufocavam mais, não o limitavam mais e, talvez, pensasse em transformar os nós em pronome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O silêncio de Snape, assustado demais com a enxurrada de sentimentos que o assolou, fez com que Narcisa se sentisse estúpida por um momento. Ela abandonou a taça quase vazia sobre a mesa de centro e se levantou rapidamente. Caminhou até a grande janela, onde podia ver os jardins verdes do seu quintal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. — A voz de barítono ressoou às suas costas. — Talvez lhe devo mais de um. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Está se referindo a ter fugido de mim nas duas vezes em que transamos? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Também — a voz dele parecia estar mais perto agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E pelo que mais acha que precisa pedir desculpas? — Narcisa não se virou, mesmo que sentisse a presença dele arrepiar a pele de suas costas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por não ter sido honesto com você e, também, comigo mesmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela se virou para ele com o cenho franzido, confusa. O que encontrou a assustou, pois não esperava ver aquilo, aquele olhar, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos. O olhar de comedimento, incerteza e mais algo que ela não soube identificar – mas que o próprio Snape chamaria de paixão – caiam estranhamente em Severo e, por um momento, quase o desnudavam daquela pose imponente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu... Eu não entendo — abaixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. — Foi o mais honesto possível comigo naquele dia...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não estou falando das coisas que lhe contei, Narcisa. – Interrompeu-a, e mais uma vez ela se arrepiou pela forma como seu nome nadava naqueles lábios. — Estou falando do que omiti, até mesmo de mim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele deu mais um passo em sua direção, forçando-a a inclinar o pescoço para cima para que pudesse vê-lo. Snape levou a mão ao lado do seu rosto, colocando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, e quase inconscientemente Narcisa descansou a mão esquerda – livre da aliança – sobre seu peitoral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu fugi porque estava com medo — confessou. — Medo de machucá-la e medo de admitir o que eu sentia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E o que você sentia? — Sussurrou. — Ou melhor, o que você sente?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele pressionou a própria mão na dela que estava sobre seu peito, fazendo com que ela sentisse o coração bater num ritmo muito acelerado. Narcisa arfou quase incrédula, e sentiu uma pequena poça de lágrimas se formar em seus olhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se eu o beijar agora — disse, lutando contra a vontade de chorar —, vai fugir de novo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por quê?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Porque eu não tenho mais medo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, permitindo que seu nariz encurvado tocasse o dela, e fechou calmamente os olhos preparando-se para o encontro dos lábios. Antes que isso pudesse acontecer, a mão que ainda estava sobre seu peito agarrou sua camisa e Narcisa perguntou de olhos fechados:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então vai ficar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Posso ficar a vida inteira, se quiser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A boca de Narcisa encontrou a dele em um beijo inicialmente comedido. Talvez ela estivesse procurando a certeza de que ele não iria embora, enquanto ele talvez estivesse se certificando de que aquilo era real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cintura da mulher foi enlaçada pelo braço esquerdo de Snape e sua outra mão foi parar sobre a nuca de Narcisa, aprofundando o beijo com gosto de vinho. Ele deu mais um passo, levando-a consigo, fazendo com que as costas dela tocassem o vidro da janela. O contato frio a arrepiou e soltou um pequeno gemido entre o beijo. Com a mão que não deixara a camisa de Snape em nenhum momento, ela o afastou minimamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Aqui não — sussurrou. — Se Draco nos ver, vai custar explicar isso a ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele assentiu e se afastou, esperando que ela o guiasse. Narcisa, então, passou por ele e seguiu escada acima. Em algum momento antes de alcançarem a porta do quarto principal, Snape a abraçou por trás, afundando o rosto na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro. Eles atravessaram a porta e Narcisa conseguiu lembrar de silenciar o quarto antes de se perder completamente para ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto silenciava o quarto, Snape já tinha se desfeito de seu blazer. Ele a agarrou com força pela cintura, colando os lábios aos dela, enlaçando suas línguas até que ficassem sem fôlego. Os botões da camisa foram abertos um por um com uma velocidade incrível, e Narcisa aproveitou para arranhar suas costas quando o ajudou a remover a peça de roupa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severo capturou parte da pele do pescoço entre os dentes e Narcisa pendeu a cabeça ainda mais. Ele alcançou o zíper lateral do vestido e em questão de segundos o amontoado de organza estava sobre o chão. Com as mãos cravadas em seu quadril, Snape forçou-a a caminhar para trás, até encontrar a parede forrada com papel de parede que imitava veludo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os lábios do homem beijaram levemente seus lábios antes de descer para o seu pescoço e colo. Circulou uma das auréolas do seio com a ponta da língua e agarrou o mamilo com os lábios, e Narcisa arqueou as costas, como se oferecesse seus seios a ele. A boca se afastou momentaneamente e ela o assistiu ficar de joelhos. Ela tinha Severo Snape de joelhos aos seus pés, beijando-lhe a barriga e mordendo o tecido de sua calcinha para tirá-la com os dentes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele roçou a ponta do nariz sobre os pelos do monte de Vênus e a sentiu estremecer. Ainda com as mãos sobre o quadril, ele a fez girar para que as nádegas ficassem em sua direção. Uma das grandes mãos de Snape apertou-a com posse e ela mordeu o lábio inferior com expectativa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snape afastou suas nádegas, expondo-a, e Narcisa não teve tempo de se sentir envergonhada, pois a língua pervertida encontrou sua intimidade. Ela pensou que poderia enlouquecer devido às sensações provocadas em si. Podia sentir, com clareza, a língua circundar seu clitóris, deslizar pelos pequenos lábios, pincelar e adentrar minimamente sua entrada, passar pelo períneo e rondar o ânus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela estava à beira do abismo que gostaria de se jogar de bom grado, mas ele se afastou antes que pudesse sentir o habitual tremor que percorria o seu corpo. Mas antes que pudesse reclamar, percebeu que a calça estava amontoada em seus calcanhares e ele a penetrou bem ali, contra a parede. Uma das mãos agarrou sua coxa, levantando sua perna, enquanto a outra estava apoiada em sua barriga. Narcisa descansou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Severo, sentindo-o adentrar e sair ao mesmo tempo que mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pouco tempo depois, ele se retirou. Terminou de remover a calça e os sapatos e pegou Narcisa no colo. Ela não descruzou as pernas que o prendiam quando ele a deitou sobre os lençóis e, assim, Snape voltou a penetrá-la com mais vigor dessa vez. Ela o abraçou pelos ombros e mordeu um deles, procurando abafar os gemidos descontrolados que se desprendiam de suas cordas vocais. Foi uma tentativa falha, pois logo sua cabeça relaxou sobre o travesseiro e suas costas arquearam quando ela alcançou o orgasmo que almejava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lentamente, suas pernas o soltaram e Severo não perdeu nem mais um minuto antes de se deitar e puxá-la para cima de si. Narcisa segurou o membro em suas mãos e o direcionou novamente à sua cavidade encharcada. Ele manteve as mãos firmes em sua cintura, apenas admirando-a enquanto Narcisa subia e descia lentamente, às vezes fazia um movimento circular com o quadril e o surpreendia toda vez que contraía a musculatura de sua vagina, apertando-o de diferentes maneiras dentro de si.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gozaram com diferença de poucos segundos; Narcisa jogando a cabeça para trás e Severo segurando-se no corpo daquela mulher, que mais parecia uma escultura helenística. Passado o torpor do prazer, ela se deitou ao lado dele e descansou o rosto sobre seu ombro, enquanto Snape a abraçou pela cintura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu quero — disse ela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê? — Fitou-a com olhos confusos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Que fique a vida inteira. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele sorriu e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, sobre seus cabelos loiros e castanhos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então eu vou ficar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcisa achou ter sorrido antes do sono ter se apossado dela. Teve alguns sonhos embaralhados, coisas boas e coisas ruins, mas não se lembrou da grande parte deles quando abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte, pois seu maior sonho a olhava de volta: aquelas duas obsidianas que Severo Snape chamava de olhos.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Essa é a última parte da trilogia. Espero que tenham gostado!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>